Winding love
by paper-weights
Summary: First fanfic so please read and review! Based on Grey's anatomy. Femslash. Addison and Izzie. Do not read if you're not comfortable with such content. Thanks!
1. Dare

That was how everything started. A dare. Although there is a possibility that I could have been harboring such feelings for some time now. But for simplicity's sake, lets just say it all started out because of a dare. This also makes it easier for me to blame someone for it. That someone would be none other then Alex Karev.

Just a few hours ago, we were all huddled around our usual table at Joe's. By we, I mean Meridith, Cristina, Alex, George and I. It was one of those rare nights where none of us were on-call and we had all managed to leave the hospital at a decent hour. What better way to celebrate then to down a few drinks at Joe's? So there we were drinking happily when the not-so-happy part came along. Someone, I think it must have been Cristina, suggested we started playing truth or dare. Just that we take out the truth part. That was because we already knew so much of each other's dirty secrets, it was hardly any fun listening to them again. Daring was more fun.

This part was still on the fun side for me. Meridith dared George to dance one round around the bar while shouting 'I'm the sexiest man alive'. George had stared at her dumbly for about two seconds. Then Alex, the person whom we're all blaming now, egged him on by saying "Aw c'mon, we all know Georgie here doesn't have the balls to do that! I'd go in a split second." And before Alex could move an inch, George had stood up and started his dance. He must have seen some fun in it midway for his shouts were getting louder. Or it could have been the entire mug of beer he downed just before he started his dare. So the dares continued going round the table and then it was Alex's turn. Cristina dared him to kiss someone in the bar. "You call that a dare?! Name me the person, Yang." Alex scoffed. "Montgomery" Cristina smirked back. That was when our table went silent. Everyone knew that there was some past between Alex and Addison. Alex tried to shrug it off, and stood up. But the moment he turned and saw Dr Montgomey sitting by the bar alone, he hesitated. And that was when the unhappy part truly started.

Because Alex was my friend, I felt an insane urge to help him. "Come on Cristina, you know that's not fair. Give him something else to do." "Nope, a dare is a dare. Unless you want to do it for him of course." Cristina retorted relentlessly. She definitely didn't think that I would take over the dare for Alex. Hell, I didn't even think that I would do something like that. But much to the shock of my friends, and myself, I took a swig of my whiskey tonic and walked towards the direction of Dr Montgomey. She instantly felt my presence at her side and looked up at me with her clear blue eyes. I stared at her for a full 20 seconds before she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow up at me questioningly. "You wanted something Stevens?". Her voice must have propelled me into action somehow because in the next moment, I was bending forward and had captured her lips with mine.

At first it was nothing. My lips were merely touching hers and my hands were hanging uselessly by my side. Then at some point, I do not know when, I lips started moving on its own accord, and I was really kissing Dr Montgomery. And she was kissing me back. My previously hanging loosely hands were now reaching up to cup her face as our kiss deepened. What lasted less then a minute honestly felt like an hour. But as soon as it all started, it ended. I don't really remember who broke the kiss first, but I think it had to be her. The moment we moved apart, Alex was by my side, muttering apologies to Dr Montgomery and pulling me out of Joe's. The car ride back was full of cursing from Alex, cheers from Cristina, worries from Meridith and silence from George. I heard all the noise but none of it penetrated my mind. All I could think of was how it felt having Dr Montgomery's lips against mine, and how my heart seemed to do a little flop each time I remembered that she did kiss me back.


	2. A few hours later

Now, a few hours later and with a clear mind, Izze is starting to freak out. George had remained silent through the entire car ride back, but he had agreed to come into Izze's room and listen to her rant.

"I cannot believe that I had actually done something so stupid as to kiss Dr Montgomery in the middle of Joe's! What could I have been thinking? Kissing a female is one thing. Kissing her in front of an entire audience is another. And kissing a female that is your boss in front of an entire audience that knows the both of you is on a level so much worse that it makes my head ache just to think about it. What on earth do I do now? How am I going to face her at work tomorrow? George, what should I do?" George seems to snap out of his day dream at that point and said softly, "Well, you really shouldn't have kissed her. What were you thinking?" Izzy stared back at him in disbelief. "You know George, I really dont need anyone to tell me things that I already know. What I need now is a solution! Not a lecture of what I should or should not have done. Because I already did it! I kissed Dr Montgomery!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Maybe she was so drunk that she won't even remember anything. We could hope for that right?"

"Yes we can. We definitely can."

"Now, you just need to get some sleep. We all have to be at work early tomorrow morning. Maybe you've had a bit too much to drink as well. Maybe you will forget everything that has happened. Maybe I have had too much to drink too! Hopefully I forget everything that has happened. Yes, I'll forget everything.." George continued muttering to himself as he left to go back to his own room.

Izzy took his advice, changed and went straight to bed. Her dreams that night were filled with a mysterious woman with red fiery hair and clear blue eyes that kept dancing out of her reach no matter how hard Izzy tried to catch her. When the alarm rang in the morning, Izzy sat straight up remembering every single detail of the previous night's happenings. She fell back onto bed with a huge sigh. She was sure that if she could not forget, Dr Montgomery wouldn't be forgetting their exchange so soon either. When Meridith came into the room to hurry Izzy, she found the blond still lying in bed with a pillow over her face.

"Come on Izzy, we're going to be late for work! You would have to face it sooner or later, just hope that its later! 5 more minutes and I'm leaving. With or without you!" Meridith warned.

Without much of a choice, Izzy dragged herself off the bed and started getting ready for work. She set her mind to stay well out of Dr Montgomery's way today. Yes, that shall be the plan.


	3. Facing the music

Holding her breath, Izzy stepped into Seattle Grey's Hospital. She had decided to stick to the plan of keeping well out of Dr Montgomery's way today. Hopefully Dr Montgomery would follow her lead and simply pretend that nothing had happened the night before.  
By the time Izzy had changed and got ready for rounds, Dr Bailey had already started barking orders.

"Grey, you're with Dr Shepherd today. Yang, thank your lucky stars, you'll be following Hahn. Karev, you're doing plastics, Izzy you will be with Dr Montgomery. George, its clinic day for you. Now move!"

Izzy hardly had time to process how quickly her plan had failed now that she was put in Dr Montgomery's service when another voice came up behind her.

"If you don't mind Dr Bailey, I'd rather have Dr Karev today."

"If you say so. Stevens, you're in plastics with Sloan today then."

Again, Izzy was left dumbfounded. She felt like things were moving too quickly for her mind to process them. Turning, she saw Alex trying to catch her attention.

"I saved your pretty ass this time Iz. Came to work early and explained to Montgomery that last night was all part of a dare. Guess that kinda put me back into her good books." He ended off with a huge smirk on his face,

Izzy stared at him. "You weren't doing me a favor, you were just doing yourself a favor weren't you? Stop fooling around her if you're not serious!"

"Since when did you care about who I fooled around with?" Alex retorted slightly taken aback.

"I.. I.... I don't care. Never did and never will." Izzy finished with a huff and went off to look for Dr Sloan.

As she rushed down the hallways, Izzy wondered at her outburst. Where did all that anger suddenly come from? Shouldn't she have been more then relieved that Alex had cleared things up for her with Dr Montgomery? And best of all, she could also stick to the plan of not seeing HER for the rest of the day. Why then did she feel like just kicking a wall with all her might. "Stop thinking about all this. I just need to focus. FOCUS!" Izzy thought to herself with a shake of her head.

The rest of the day passed by pretty uneventfully and it was almost time for Izzy to knock off when suddenly her pager beeped. Seeing that it was an emergency, Izzy hurried down to OR1. Expecting to see Sloan there, she was surprised to come face to face with Montgomery when she burst into the room.

"Sorry.. I must have gotten the wrong room" Izzy managed to stammer as she turned to leave.

"No, I paged you. I need help with an emergency C-section and Karev is not answering his page. You've been with me before through this procedure so I paged you."

Izzy was stunned again for what had to be the fifth time today. Addison Montgomery had paged her of all people? Well, that must mean she did not hate her for what happened. And that thought almost brought a smile to Izzy's face.

"Are you in or not?" Addison almost yelled when Izzy still stood unmovingly by the door.

As if yanked out a daydream, Izzy suddenly burst into action. She had indeed oberserved this procedure being done several times and knew Dr Montgomery's quick style very well. They moved around the OR as though they were in a well-rehearsed dance. Never once did Izzy get into Dr Montgomery's way and she was always half a step ahead, giving the resident the right surgical instruments before it was being asked for. After 2 hours, the procedure was over and a healthy baby was brought to the nursery.

"Well done Dr Stevens." Addison said without meeting Izzy's eyes as she turned to leave.

"Dr Montgomery.." Izzy started then trailed off..

Addison stopped in her tracks and half turned to look at Izzy questioningly.

"I... I... I just wanted to apologise for what happened last night. And I wanted to warn you about being close to Alex again. He can be very charming when he wants to be but he's hardly ever sincere to any girl before."

"I would think I can take care of myself Stevens." Addison said icily and turned to leave the OR.

Izzy really felt like kicking herself for saying all those stuff. She knew that she had once again crossed the line with Dr Montgomery. "I really need to start thinking before I do anything or say anything stupid." Izzy thought with a sigh and left the OR too.


	4. Addison's POV

With a fierce shake of her head, Addision stepped into the toilet and stared at herself in the mirror. She knew that she hadn't been acting herself the entire day. Firstly, it was not like her to pick and choose amongst the interns without a good reason. But she had gone ahead and asked for Karev, knowing full well that everyone knew of the little history that they had. Secondly, it wasn't like her to let her personal feelings get in the way of her work. And she knew that she didn't choose Alex for any other reason then to not have Isobel Stevens by her side the entire day. Lastly, it wasn't like her to get so affected just by a kiss. One stupid kiss that apparently started out because of silly dare. Addison splashed some water on her face and looked at her reflection again. What was really coming over her? Why did she keep remembering how it felt to have Isobel Steven's soft lips against hers, how her heart had suddenly started racing and how sharp the disppointment had been when the kiss had ended. Thoughts of last night had been going through her head the entire day, thoroughly distracting her from all the work at hand.

When Isobel Stevens had been pulled away by Alex last night, Addison had been left shell-shocked sitting by the bar. The whole night she had spent wondering why did Stevens do what she did. And also wondering why it was not indignance she felt, but a quiet happiness. Confused and unable to even catch a wink of sleep, Addison had gone in to the hospital early today. She would have to find a chance to talk to Stevens some time in the day. But the moment she stepped into the hospital, Alex had cornered her saying that he had something important to tell her.  
"Dr Montgomery, Addison, I'm here to apologise on Izzy's behalf for what happened last night. It was just a stupid dare that Cristina came up with. It was meant for me, but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone at Joe's by.. you know.. kissing you. Then Izzy went all heroic and did the dare for me. So, please don't be made at her."  
"It was a dare? For you to kiss me?"  
"Yeah.. stupid I know. But hey, we were kinda drunk by that time. Not that I wouldn't have kissed you. I mean you are a great kisser. But I just didnt' think it was a good time.. in the middle of a bar and all."  
Addison shook her head partly in disbelief and partly in disgust. There she had been agnoizing about this all night, thinking that it might have meant something. When it all ended up to be a stupid dare? And here was Karev trying to weasel his way back into her good books while trying to flirt with her again! It was just too much for one morning and she walked off without a backward glance.

With that, Addison had decided to simply pretend as though nothing had happened between Stevens and herself and the best way to do so was to make sure she had as little contact with the blonde as possible. So when Bailey had assigned Stevens to her, she automatically asked for someone else. Why she called for Karev she still had no idea. It was simply the first name that popped into her head. And the day would have gone by relatively smoothly if Karev had not suddenly gone missing on her. She had an emergency C-section and had paged him 6 times with no response. Pushing all personal feeling away, she had paged the most capable intern she knew, Isobel Stevens. Addison could not have called for a better assistent. Stevens was indeed a quick learner and those few times she had observed in Addison's surgeries, she had picked up alot. Even with her full concentration on the patient, Addison realised how efficient Stevens was in the OR and liked how she tried to keep one step ahead of everything. That was why she paid her the compliment at the end of it all. It was a quick compliment because the last thing Addison wanted was to look into those soft brown eyes of Isobel Stevens. No, she was supposed to keep her distance until the weird anxiety in her stomach went away. But Stevens had called her name, and trying to ignore the jolt that it sent through her body, she turned. Now on hindsight, she admitted to herself that she had half hoped Stevens would mention something about the night before. Which she did. She apologised. And then went on to warn her about Alex?! Addison could have punched the wall in anger. It seems the only thing Isobel Stevens cared about, was Alex Karev. She did the dare for him when he woldn't. And at the first hint that something might rekindle between Addison and Karev, she stepped in and tried to warn Addison off.  
"I really can be quite stupid some times.." Addison said to her own reflection. Then setting her mind to never get involved with any intern again, she turned to leave the toilet.

Swinging the door open, Addison stepped out and walked straight into someone walking by.  
"Woah!" She heard, and felt arms circle her to prevent her from toppling over.


	5. In your arms again

Addison whirled around and stared straight into the face of Alex Karev.

"Careful Dr Montgomery. Guess its your lucky day that I was here to catch you." He said while grinning down at her. Still slightly off balance from the trip, Addison did not reply, neither could she attempt to move away from Alex. Misinterpreting her actions, or rather inaction, Alex gave a quick glance around the area before swooping down and smacking a kiss on her lips. Astounded, Addison gave him a hard shove and regained her balance.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Don't worry Addison.. no one saw. Well, no one but Iz at least." Alex retorted with a smirk as he tilted his head to acknowledge the presence of his friend.

Izzy had been looking for Dr Montgomery with an update of the baby they had just delivered when she witnessed the entire scene of Addison falling into Alex's arms and him kissing her. It felt like someone had pulled the rug out from under her, and her heart had fallen right down to her stomach. In the short walk out from the OR, she had been trying to convince herself that Addison would not fall for a jerk like Alex twice. Yet, here she was, obviously intruding on the two lovebirds. To be perfectly honest, Izzy had not been able to get Dr Montgomery out of her mind since the kiss last night. She did not know why but every little thing today had reminded her of the red-head resident. And the idea of her seeing Alex again, kissing Alex and good god, having sex with Alex was making Izzy insanely jealous and frustrated. Imagining all these horrible images were completely different from seeing it before your eyes. And right now, Izzy simply wished the earth would swallow her whole, that way, it would hurt a lot less then seeing Dr Montgomery in Alex's arms.

Addison literally felt the world around her spin when she saw Isobel Stevens standing in the corridor, obviously having seen her exchange with Karev. Alex was the only one that seemed unperturbed by the entire incident. He even had the cheek to give her a wink before finally walking away. Ignoring him completely, she turned her attention to Isobel Stevens. There was a look of hurt and anger in her soft brown eyes and it took Addison half a minute to remember that it was probably because she still carried a torch for Alex.

"No wonder she has that look on her face. She must really still like Alex a lot. Although I definitely do not see why." Addison thought to herself, trying to squelch down the jealousy in her.

Seeing that Alex had left, Izzy forced herself to walk over to Dr Montgomery and pass her the baby's file.

"Update. On the baby. Thought you'd want to know" She said curtly.

"How's the baby holding up? You just came from the nursery?" Addison replied without looking up from the file.

"Why can't you simply read the file. Its all there. I'm off work" Izzy couldn't help but snap.

Addison's head jerked up at the harsh tone.

"Stevens, what is with the attitude?"

Izzy held her silence, not trusting herself to speak another word.

"Look, if you're angry about what happened just now, take it out with Alex. What is between you two is none of my business so do not shoot your anger at me"

Izzy felt something in her snap and she released the floodgates that had been holding everything in for so long.

"Take it out with Alex?! I couldn't be bothered about Alex. He's the biggest jerk in this hospital that would screw any female within a ten mile radius! I tried to tell you that. But did you listen? No! Not even an hour after my advice, I find you in his arms and kissing in the corridors! I wouldn't care if Alex was kissing all the nurses at the same time. I wouldn't care if I lost a friend because I spoke badly about him behind his back. But I cannot force myself not to care when the person he's kissing is YOU! I hate the idea of him being near you, touching you, kissing you. I don't know why it drives me insane, but it does! I really wish…." Izzy never got to finish her sentence.

Addison had heard all that she wanted to hear and had grabbed Izzy's face and kissed her full on the mouth. Shocked by the sudden feel of Addison's lips on hers, Izzy did not know how to react. But when Addison's lips started moving against hers tantalizingly slowly, Izzy moaned in pleasure and started kissing her back passionately. Addison's grip tightened on Izzy as the intern's tongue slid between her lips and touched her tongue. Izzy's back hit hard on the wall behind as the kiss intensified, but she really couldn't care. She was in heaven. Dr Addison Montgomery was kissing her like she has never been kissed before.

Then slowly, reality started sinking back in and both of them slowly moved apart. Addison could see that Izzy was breathing as hard as she was and it sent a thrill down her spine to know she was the cause of it.

"Dr Montgomery…" Izzy started, not sure how to continue

"I think after that you can call me Addison"

"Addison.. I didn't know… I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you… you and Alex…" Izzy started

"To be honest, I didn't know I felt that way either. But I did also think that you and Karev had something going on. That, to me, explained your warning and the way you had been avoiding me" Addison said honestly.

"Me and Alex? That was over a long time ago."

"Good."

Identical smiles started to spread across both their faces. Izzy was just about to open her mouth to say something when suddenly Addison's pager went off.

"Drat. Its another emergency for me. I got to run" Addison said regretfully.

"Its ok. I understand."

Addison turned to leave with slight look of disappointment in her face. Suddenly she heard Izzy's voice again behind her.

"Addison, I'll wait for you in the lobby? We could hang out after you're done. Maybe?" she asked hopefully.

"I was waiting for you to say that. Wait for me. We'll definitely hang out."Addison said, a warm smile breaking out across her face. Then she turned to handle the emergency with a spring in her step.

Izzy watched Addison go off with a bubble of joy growing in her stomach. She hugged herself in happiness. Things were going well after all. Still smiling, she started heading for the lobby.


	6. Love actually

**Warning! Rated M for a reason. Femslash ahead!!**  
**Please read and review!! Seeing reviews really give me more motivation to continue this story. ;)**

Izzy's excitement was starting to wear off as the clock she was staring at continued ticking. It had been almost four hours since she last saw Addison and although she knew how time consuming certain emergencies could be, her patience was starting to dwindle as time went by. Every now and then Izzy had to quench the fear that she might have missed the resident. Addison could have easily regretted what had happened and had slipped out without her notice. Willing herself to stop thinking along the side of pessimism, Izzy continued her virgil in the hospital lobby.

After a grueling surgery with many complications, Addison was finally able to leave. She literally ran down the corridors to check if a certain blonde was still waiting for her in lobby. When she finally reached the lobby, a small smile touched her lips. Izzy had been so exhausted that she had curled up and fallen asleep on one of the couches. Walking of quietly, Addison gently placed her hand on Izzy's arm and woke her.

"Hey"

"Hey…" Izzy replied, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"Let's go sleepyhead" Addison joked.

"Where are we going?" Izzy asked while trying to mask a yawn.

"You are going home for some much needed rest."

"I waited all night for you and you're just going to send me home?"

"Well, what else would you suggest then?"

"I could sure think of a few things to do.. but they all involve some participation from you." Izzy replied with a mischievous grin on her face

"Are you flirting with me Dr Stevens?" Addison said playfully.

"And what if I am, Dr Montgomery?" came Izzy's quick reply.

"Well, everywhere is closed by now. What time must you come in tomorrow?"

"I'm off tomorrow.. what about you?"

"I'm off too….."

"Addison… could we go over to your place? I don't have to stay over, we could just sit and talk…"

Addison hesitated for a split second before replying.  
"I do have a bottle of unopened whiskey if you care for it."

"I sure do." Izzy agreed with a bright smile.

Both ladies got into Addison's car and drove towards the hotel that she was staying in.  
Throughout the entire car ride, a comfortable silence settled between them as Addison's jazz cd played in the background. With a quick glance at Izzy through the mirror, Addison started wondering what was she getting herself in to. She had always been with men and had never considered the possibility of being lesbian. Yet Izzy Stevens made her feel special, in a way that she had never felt before. And the only thing she could think of half the time was how to spend more time with this wonderful woman who was so full of warmth and love. As she neared the hotel, Addison's thoughts soon shifted to what would happen when they were alone in her room. Would Izzy make a move on her? Or would Izzy be waiting for Addison to make the move? She knew that all this probably sounded crazy and silly, but in all honesty, Addison was afraid that she wouldn't know how to be with a woman. After all, she had only been with men before, and that was easy enough. By the time she parked the car, Addison's palms were starting to sweat with nervousness. She just hoped the Izzy would not notice anything amiss.  
Izzy on the other hand was completely in cloud nine. She too kept stealing glances at Addison, each time thanking her lucky stars for the amazing woman sitting next to her. And now they were going to have a chance to sit down and talk, properly get to know each other better. Just the thought of spending more time with Addison was enough to send thrills down Izzy's back and she could hardly hold back the constant grin on her face.

When Izzy entered Addison's room she could hardly contain her amazement. She had always known that Addison was rich, but it was one thing to stay in a top-class hotel, and another thing altogether to have a suite in a top-class hotel. The living room alone was big enough to fit the entire trailer that she grew up in.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get us some drinks. Whiskey?" Addison said waving her hand towards the sofa in the room.

"Yeah.. Whiskey with tonic please"

Addison smiled to herself as she walked towards the bar. Whiskey and tonic indeed. Exactly the way she liked her drink as well. Carefully balancing the bottle and glasses, she made her way back to the living area and placed them down on the table in front of Izzy. She then carefully took her seat next to the blonde and started pouring out the drinks.

"Cheers" Addison held up her glass

"Cheers" echoed Izzy as she clinked her glass with Addisons'.

A slight awkwardness then started to fall between the two as neither knew what should they do next. In an attempt to break the silence, Addison reached over and switched on the television. After much channel surfing, she found a movie channel that had just started playing Love Actually.

"Oh, that's my favourite movie!" Izzy squeeled.

"Is it any good? I never got to catch it." Addison wasn't usually one to watch sappy romantic movies, but if Izzy wanted to, she definitely wouldn't mind watching it together.

"Are you kidding? Its awesome! You're definitely going to love it." Izzy gushed, pulling the remote control out of Addison's hand.

Addison smiled at her enthusiasm and settled down comfortably to watch the movie. A few minutes passed and Addison felt Izzy shift around on the sofa.

"Not comfortable?"

"Nah, I'm fine"

Addison looked over at her before continuing.  
"Come over here.."

Izzy raised her eyebrows, evidently surprised at the invitation to sit closer. But without needing to be told twice, she scooted over closer to Addison. Finding a comfortable position, Izzy snuggled up to Addison and the linked her arm with hers. Addison smiled to herself and continued to watch the movie. About half way through and Addison was ready to admit that it was indeed a good movie. The only problem was that she kept getting distracted by Izzy's finger lazily stroking circles on her arm. She did not know if Izzy was doing this on purpose, but every once in awhile, her fingers would travel up her arm and reach other her sleeve to her shoulder, that never failed to send a shiver of delight through Addison. And that also distracted her from the movie like crazy.

Just as these thoughts were going through Addison's mind, Izzy slowly stopped stroking her arm, instead she leant forward and started planting soft kisses at the base of Addison's neck. Addison gasped at the feel of her lips and automatically tilted her head so Izzy could have better access. Izzy slowly took her time kissing parts of her fair neck, then she parted her lips and started sucking Addison's skin. Addison moaned with pleasure as she felt herself edging towards the brink of self-control. When Izzy applied more pressure and sucked on her neck evern harder, Addison could not hold herself back anymore. She whipped her head around, pulled Izzy towards her and kissed her passionately on the lips. This kiss was not like the one that started out tentatively in the hospital. This was a full blown tongue dancing kiss that left both of them gasping for air. Still kissing her, Izzy slowly lowered Addison onto the couch so she was now lying directly on top of the redhead. Addison felt like every inch of her skin was on fire as Izzy's slender fingers travelled down her arms and started stroking her stomach. Izzy slowly inched her hand upwards until they reached the swell of Addison's breast. Breaking the kiss, Izzy stopped her advances and looked into Addison's eyes. She knew that if she continued, there would be no stopping or going back, and she needed to make sure that this was what Addison wanted. Addison understood the silent question in Izzy's eyes and in reply, she pulled Izzy back down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

A rush of desire floods through Izzy's body as she continued her exploration of Addison's wonderful body. Putting her arms around Addison, Izzy reached back and unhooked her bra. Once the unwanted garment was thrown aside, Izzy started massaging Addison's full breasts with both her hands. She pushed her palms against the soft nipples until they turned rock hard, then she started pinching them in turn. By this time, Addison was mad with desire, she gasped as each pinch sent shocks of delight through her body. Needing to feel more skin, Addison tore at Izzy's top and managed to get both her blouse and bra off at once. Reaching down. Addison started imitating Izzy's actions. Then she turned their bodies so now Izzy was lying on the sofa and she was on top. After taking a minute to discard her rumpled blouse, she bent down and took Izzy's nipple into her mouth. She sucked on the nipple long and hard, causing Izzy to whimper and moan. Feeling the nipple harden against her tongue, Addison gently bit it with her teeth. That sent Izzy over the edge as she gripped Addison's head tightly and gasped out loud.  
In the next minute, Addison's skirt and Izzy's jeans had joined the clothes pile on the floor as they continued to devour each other. Clad only in a black thong, Addison stared down at the ex-model's perfect body. Izzy was lying on the sofa, hair in a disheveled mess, wearing only pink panties covered with white hearts. And she looked perfect. Seeing Izzy's eyes travel down her body, Addison started to feel self conscious of her own not-so-perfect body. As if on cue, Izzy breathed "You're beautiful."

Pushing Addison back down, Izzy reclaimed her position of being on top. Lowering her blonde head, she started sucking on Addison's neck. Her fingers continued their downward trail on Addison's body. Izzy's fingers reached the elastic band of the black thong and her fingers stillled. Addison arched her body in response and whimpered in protest. Izzy brought her face next to Addisons' and whispered softly in her ear.

"Tell me you want me. I want to know how much you want me."

"Oh god Izzy! I want you. I want you! I want you now!"

Addison's lower body was writhing with desire as she frantically tried to get Izzy's fingers to continue touching her. In one swifte motion, Izzy yanked the black thong upwards so that it was pressed hard against Addison's wet sex. A howl of pleasure emitted from the redhead's mouth. In the next instant, the now wet black thong was pulled off and Izzy's fingers had reached the mount of curling red hair below. She instantly felt Addison's body tense up. Lifting her head, she kissed Addison deeply and at the same time, and pushed one finger into Addison's wet center. Addison's hips automatically bucked at the contact. Still kissing her, Izzy inserted two fingers, then three into Addison and started pumping harder and faster. Addison squeezed her eyes shut as rivets of pleasure shot through her body with each thrust. Then with a final scream, Addison climaxed violently, the sensations causing her body to shake.

Watching Addison come had brought Izzy close to her own climax. Taking her wet fingers out of Addison, she started to reach down to stroke her aroused self. But Addison was one step faster then her...


End file.
